


forgetful

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, and Cuteness, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: person a forgets to ask person b to marry them and the next morning person a is like "so a spring wedding sounds nice" and person b is confused and person a goes SHIT i forgot to ask you last night!!,,, will u marry me?





	forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my fav, kat.

George wakes up and immediately feel like he’s forgotten something but he doesn’t know what. His phone is sat on the nightstand next to the bed, plugged in. Joe’s asleep next to him, snoring softly. He’s wearing an old soft shirt and pyjamas pants. He should be feeling peaceful, but instead he has that dreaded feeling in his stomach. But what the hell was he forgetting?

Trying to push the feeling away he walks into their kitchen, humming a Queen song under his breath as he makes breakfast. Two slices of toast and eggs for him, eggs and bacon for Joe plus black coffee. He’d probably make fun of George for drinking his coffee with so much milk and sugar, but George would make fun of him right back for drinking his with nothing in it. It was part of their usual morning routine.

The smell of coffee dragged Joe from bed and before George knew it he felt his arms around his waist and his mouth on his neck. When they first started dated, George was surprised by how soft and touchy Joe really was. He always wanted to be close to him, holding hands or knees touching with their arms pressed together.

“Morning,” Joe mumbles into his neck, his breath tickling George.

“Morning!” George replies enthusiastically. He turns around to face Joe and presses a quick kiss to his lips before focusing on the food again. Joe moves to sit at the table, grabbing himself a cup of coffee before he does.

“What’s got you all chirpy this morning?” Joe asks.

“Nothing, just woke up in a good mood,” George replies, flashing him a grin. “I was thinking though, I like the sound of a spring wedding. Not too warm, not too cold, ya know?”

There’s no reply and George turns around. Joe’s staring at him with a frown that would send any other man running. The confusion was clear across his face and George is equally as confused by his delayed reaction. Then it hits him.

“Oh fuck!” He exclaims, the toast popping up and adding to his surprise. “That’s what I forgot!” He face palms.

“Georgie, what the hell you on about?” Joe asks, his voice shaking a little. He could read George like an open book, he knew what was happening but he also couldn’t believe it. Believe that his boyfriend was that much of an idiot, but on a serious note believe that someone actually wanted to marry him. And spend the rest of their life with him, out of all people.

“Wait here!” George dashes to their bedroom, rifling through his jeans from last night to pull out the small ring box. He rushes back and stops at the door way, clearing his throat. Joe was eyeing him up and down, waiting for his next move.

He walks towards him, before kneeling down in front of the chair he was sat on. Joe immediately knew what was happening and got off his chair, kneeling down next to George. They were inches from each other, Joe watching George with intense concentration.

“So, as you guessed, I meant to do this last night but _somebody_ distracted me with their body. _Again_ ,” George starts, winking at Joe. “But will you marry me? I’m not the best at words and I did have a speech planned last night but ya know, distractions. Plus, I made you breakfast so you can’t really say no.”

“The breakfasts burnt.” Joe deadpans, hiding a grin.

“Shut up, Toye,” George replies, still holding the ring. “So?”

“Yes, you dumbass. I’ll marry you,” Joe laughs, grabbing George by the shirt and pulling him into a forceful kiss that took all the breath out of George. They’re both smiling into the kiss and Joe feels as if his chest is going to explode from pure happiness.

George pulls away and raises an eyebrow. “So. Spring wedding?”

Joe chuckles, “I’ll get married whenever the hell you want, Luz.”

The smile on George’s face looked unbreakable, his eyes were brighter than Joe had seen them before and he felt undeniably happy that he was the reason George was smiling like this. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives making George that happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a representation of the real men, this work is based off the portrayals in the HBO mini series. No disrespect intended towards the real war veterans. Not edited.  
> Find me on Tumblr, my username is speirtons.


End file.
